Hooked on You
by Clamorem Luporum
Summary: A oneshot of security guard and a very lusty Fox. (Contains Second person, M/M, Dark themes.) It's got a review of one those Critters Untied, so it's definitely gotta be good.


**Night 1**

"And this here is the new and improved Foxy! After years of being out of order, we finally got the funds to upgrade our poor ol fox and get him back to work." The tape recorder tells you excitedly as you follow the cheap guide to your new job as a security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The place seems to be finally cleaned up as a big company taken over and poured funding into it. So far, you like the changes.

"Let's see new Foxy up close." You say to yourself, looking at the new slim figure of the robotic pirate fox.

"And down the hall is-" You pause the Walkman, silencing the guide and leaving you to climb up the stage and examine Foxy closely.

You look at his new red fur and reconstructed body. He looks like a whole new fox… and kinda like that fox from Robin hood. You heard they finally got rid of the suit separation and made them one whole piece. "Well Foxy, you got a whole new life ahead of you." You say, patting the inanimate robot on the shoulder.

You stare at Foxy in confusion. You could've sworn he just winked at you. You rub the back of your head and shrug, you're probably imagining things. You step off the stage and close the curtains. Time to finish up the tour and get cozy in your office.

 **Night 2**

You sit in the small security office, the little fan blowing to keep you cool in this claustrophobic room. You were told to watch the monitors and make sure nothing is out of place. For the most part, nothing is happening and that means you are doing your job good. And it's boring.

You try to pass the time, flicking through each camera channel, going through the old cassette tapes, and even walking around the restaurant. You at least expected the ghost stories of walking animatronics to be true, but now you know that's total horse shit to scare the kids.

You sigh as you flop back into your chair. You tip your security cap down just enough to block out the lights. "Maybe a little nap won't hurt." You say to yourself, your eyes already closing from the combination of sheer boredom and from working hours late at night.

Before you know it, your pager goes off as 6 o'clock approaches. You yawn and stretch out your arms. Second day of work and you tackled it like a pro. You chuckle to yourself as a cold breeze goes past your legs. You shiver, looking down to see your pants on the floor and your genitals out in the breeze soaked with some kind of slobber.

"What the Fu-"

 **Night 3**

"What do you mean I can't file for sexual harassment? This is some bullshit!" You shout as you toss your denied harassment claim into the trash.

Apparently, you can't get a claim if you are the only one on the shift. You groan as you slouch on your chair. You grumble to yourself, they even took your favorite underwear...

You decide to watch the cameras in an attempt to calm yourself down. "Fucking stupid…" You mutter under your breath as you survey each channel. Freddy and the gang is still on the stage, a bit of dust collecting on the top from the lack of movement. The kitchen camera is broken again and the hallways are clear of trouble.

You change the camera to Pirate's and nearly jump out of your seat. Hanging out of the curtain is your underwear from last night.

"That son of bitch." You growl. You open the door and pull out the issue flashlight: big, sturdy and heavy enough to crack some skulls.

You get out of your seat and march over to Pirate's Cove on a hell bent vengeance. You are gonna find that person and kick their ass for last night. By the time you make it to Pirate's Cove, your underwear is no longer hanging outside of stage.

You click on the light and quietly get closer to the stage. You gently open the curtain and shine your flashlight inside. The interior has what you expect: the toy chest, the small boat, and… Where's Foxy?

You climb on the stage and scan the room for signs of the animatronic. You swear if someone stole that fox, you are gonna lose your job. You take a step forward and hear something squelch under your boot. You look down to see your underwear under your foot, coated in something sticky.

You kneel down and pick it up, noticing the musky smell it reeks. You look at it and accidentally get some of the substance on you. You look at your hand and see the white liquid stick to your figures like a glue. It kinda looks like-

Something falls to the floor on your side, prompting you to drop your underwear and flash the light to the general direction of the sound. Your light lands on the boat, a toy cutlass laying on the floor.

"Come on out!" You shout, looking around the room for the intruder. "I know you're in here!"

You hear a wolf whistle from your right side and you take a defensive stance and aim your light at the sound.

Your light lands upon the Red Pirate Fox himself. Bent over on the toy chest with his brown ragged shorts hanging on his ankles. Your eyes widen when you see his knotty cock pressed against the side of the chest, white dribbles of cum leaking to the floor. Just above that is his red furry sack and his tight pucker, twitching and winking at you with anticipation. Foxy looks back at you and winks at you with is uncovered eye, curling his finger for you to come closer.

You feel your heart racing at the immense shock you're feeling. You take several steps back and accidentally slip on your cum stained underwear. Your head hits the floor hard and your vision blurs. You hear the rushing of footsteps as you slowly lose consciousness, a warm hand cradling your head as you finally faint.

You wake up sometime later, your head aching and covered in a bandage. You groan as you try to stand up, your hips feeling incredibly sore like someone was sitting on them.

Wait…

 **Night 4**

You take a sip of coffee as your head throbs in pain. You rub the lump on the back of your head before you cover it up with your security cap. "I should've just quit yesterday…" You grumble.

You flick on the camera system and check the feeds. Freddy and the gang are… Active… And playing a game of cards. You stare in amusement as you wonder if they need a fourth player.

You change the channels to Pirate's Cove and see Foxy laying on his side, wearing your underwear from last night with a very obvious tent. Your jaw drops as Foxy curls his finger at the camera and licks his lips seductively.

Without hesitation, you hit the emergency door controls and a loud Thud can be heard as the the metal blast doors slam to the floor and sealing you inside.

This is fine. That rapist fox is not getting in here.

You go back to the camera feed to see Foxy no longer wearing your underwear, revealing his very excited and erect member between his legs. He smiles as he pulls on your boxers elastic and fling it onto the camera, blocking your view of him.

What the fuck…

You change the channels and find the fox leaning against your left door, idly playing with himself until he notices he is being watched. Then he waves at you and blows you a kiss.

What is that damn fox up to now…

You chuckle to yourself and look at the blast door. Good thing he can't through those thick steel barriers.

Your grin fades as the fan stops spinning and the hums of the building's generator powers down. You watch the lights go out one by one until the lamp above your head is the last one to shut off. You scramble in the darkness, searching for your flashlight in the messy pitch black room. You hear the doors open and your heart begins to race.

You feel the bulkiness of the flashlight in the dark and you grab it, fumbling it in your hands to turn it on. It flickers on and off. You smack it several times until it works again.

The beam of light lands at the door, shining the dark hallway with no fox in sight.

Your hands quake as you feel sweat dripping down your forehead. Where did he go…

You freeze as a furry hand gently grabs onto your hand holding the flashlight. You let out a whimper as a thumb rests on top of yours, pushing it down and clicking the light off.

Soon, you are standing in the dark, alone with the pirate fox right behind you. His hand travels to your chest, caressing and groping your muscles under the uniform. Meanwhile, his hooked hand reaches to your belt, easily cutting it and the fabric underneath.

Your heart races as his hand continues to rub and pet you, a wet tongue runs along your neck and makes you shiver in trepidation. All you can hear is the pants from Foxy in your ear and the ripping of fabric as the last of your clothes is torn open. Your shaft flops out of tattered cloth into the open, making Foxy lick his lips behind you. You blush and stay extra still as he brings his sharp hook near your cock, lifting up the thick piece of meat. He presses up against you as his own dick slides up your lower back, leaking pre onto your shirt. He brings his hooked arm and holds you tight to his chest before grabbing your shaft with his hand, stroking you slow and gentle to wake the beast to its full length.

Your breathing grows panicked as your fight or flight instincts finally emerge. You struggle against Foxy's hold, but this seems to arouse him further, making his strokes faster and forcing pre to leak out.

He finally stops stroking you and forces you onto the roller chair. You flop onto the chair and try to escape, but the fox sits onto your lap, the two members resting against each other. You can see the differences between the two of you, yours being much bigger and thicker but Foxy's more animalistic with the red texture and a thick knot at the base.

You try to push and shove the fox off, but it's like trying to fight a brick wall. You grow desperate enough to try and punch the machine, instead you hear an audible Clank! and your knuckles bleed from trying to fight flesh against steel. You cry out before growing muffled as Foxy locks his lips against yours. Your eyes well up with tears as your body gets violated by this fox, his tongue pushing inside and rubbing along yours. You grab onto his snout and try to pry him off futilely.

You feel his hand grab both of the lengths and begin stroking both of them, small against big as they both leak pre on his fur and your shirt. Your mouth drips with drool as Foxy continues to molest your face and cock. Your arms grow tired from pushing, sagging from the growing weight till they weakly hang onto his shoulders.

You feel the build up in your groin, both shafts drenched in pre as he continues to stroke you both.

Foxy pulls his tongue out, giving you smile and a wink as a string of drool connects you two. He gets off of your lap, your leg weakly moving from the lack of blood flow from the heavy animatronic. You try to stand, but a simple push puts you back on the chair.

Foxy kneels before you, stroking your cock against his facing before giving it a long lick. You moan out from unwanted pleasure, your hands fighting against Foxy over your cock. Your hands holding his head as he goes to swallow your cock. His bright yellow eye looking up at you as he slowly descends, teasing the thought that you could possibly hold him back. As soon as his lips touches your tip, his head starts slipping through your hands and down onto your groin.

You gasp from the wet, warmness on your length, his tongue flicking over your head and soaking up every drip of pre you produce. You buckle over as he plays with your sensitive shaft, that pressure reaching its boiling point. You cry out as he doesn't stop slurping and sucking your cock, drinking your cum straight from the tap as you orgasm into his mouth. You feel his hand fondle your sack, milking more from you than you can make. Your mind starts blanking out as he refuses to stop, forcing you to continuously cum until your consciousness finally recedes to the deep depths of exhaustion.

 **Night 5**

"I QUIT!" You yell at towards the manager office as you throw the security clothes onto the floor. You angrily stomp out of the building to the parking lot. "Fucking job, no wonder Mike fucking quit." You growl under your breath.

It's late at night by the time you get home, you wonder how you are gonna pay for this apartment now that you quit the only available job.

You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose, you'll need to call mom and tell her you're moving back in.

You groan as you flop onto your bed, that stupid rapist fox is ruining your life. You cover your head with the blanket and just shrivel under the cover, wondering what went wrong with your life.

Maybe some sleep will help…

You close your eyes and listen to the crickets in the night, the soothing sounds of their chirping and the approaching footsteps towards your bed.

Wait…

You pull the blanket down and immediately greeted by the red fox from Freddy's. You try to scream, but he locks his lips with you and begins climbing on top of you. You cry out in a muffled tone as you feel his tongue press against yours.

Your blanket is pulled further down and you pound at his chest, your hands growing bruised and bloody from punching dense metal. Foxy notices the damage on your hands, grabs your wrists and holds them above your head, stopping you from doing anymore damage to yourself.

With the self-harm averted, he lets out a relieved sigh and give you a wet kiss. You can feel your eyes well up with tears as the covers come off of you and Foxy continues his violation on your body.

The underwear doesn't stand a chance as his hook tears the fabric apart to reveal your thick member. Foxy seems to enjoy the sight of your cock as a string of pre shoots out of his own cock onto yours.

You can feel the heat from his pre on your cock, before the hook spreads it around awkwardly around your tip. Still not enough lubrication; he covers your mouth and begins to grind his cock against yours. You cry out muffled complaints and cries, but your body grows aroused from this rape, blood flowing and filling the last thing you wanted to get inflated.

Soon, the room is filled with muffled groans and pants. A red mechanical fox humping against a young adult male; two rock hard cocks spilling pre between two bodies.

Foxy decides that the time is now, humping one last time and continuing it, pushing himself past your cock until it sits right between his cheeks. You can feel the heat radiate from his insides, just inches away from your tip.

You shake your head and beg muffled "No's", not wanting your first time to be like this. Foxy doesn't seem to care or is far too lost in his lust to acknowledge your pleas, as he pushes himself back and letting your cock spear his insides.

You never expected something synthetic to be so warm inside, his walls rippling across your shaft to help coax more inside. The way it squeezes around your tip forces your instincts to thrust and put more of your meat inside Foxy.

The room falls silent as the crickets once again begin chirping. Foxy pants with a satisfied smile, his hips rocking on your lap to keep you stimulated and to help your cock bump against his love button. Meanwhile, you try to wiggle out of his hold as he is preoccupied with your shaft inside him. You finally manage to get one hand out and you punch the animatronic with your bloody knuckle. You let out a muffled cry of agony as your hand throbs in intense pain.

Foxy finally snaps out of his cock filled daze and realized you punched him again. To solve the problem of you hurting yourself before showing you great pleasure. He removes his hand to grab what's left of your shredded underwear.

"HELP! HE-" Your voice grows muffled again as he gags you with your own underwear. He grabs your free hand and puts it back with your other hand, using the rest of your underwear to tie them to the bed frame.

Bound and gagged, you look up at the pirate foxy with beady eyes. Foxy grins as he caresses your cheek before resting his paw on your abdomen. He gives you a wink and your eyes widen at what's to come.

His hips rise up from your lap, your shaft no longer inside his warm, wet rear for a brief moment. You gulp as he drives his ass back down onto your lap, your cock stuffed back inside him and crushing his synthetic prostate. Foxy seems to love it as his tongue hangs from the side of his snout and his eyes roll back.

Being the pleasure seeker and you his pleasure bringer, he repeats that action and rides your cock for all its worth. His glowing yellow eyes will flicker a bright pink every time your dick crashes into his prostate, his puppy pecker spurting pre onto you.

As Foxy grows more and more lust crazed, your hips start to strain and grow bruised from his metallic frame. Even with his very plush and cushioned butt, it doesn't help when he roughly slams his rear down.

You no longer care that you are getting raped at this point, you need him to stop or you might have a broken hip at this rate. You clench your eyes shut and try to wear the fox down, thrusting back to meet with his riding.

This catches Foxy off guard and he lets out girlish moan. His cock shoots a thick stream of cum onto you, coating your face and neck in the sticky fluids. You shudder from warm liquid on your skin, the smell reeking of testosterone and musk. Foxy meanwhile pants on top of you, caressing your chest for a job well done.

Your hips are saved from his rough riding, but it seems that Foxy isn't through with you yet. He reaches behind him and fondles your sack, licking his lips as he craves more from you.

Then it happens just like yesterday, except much worse. His ass locks down and tightens around you with such precision, then his walls constrict around your length. He smiles at you with that lusty grin and strokes himself slowly.

That's it? Wasn't that ba-

His prostate begins to vibrate violently inside him, you can even hear the buzzing outside his body. And since your shaft is buried so deep in the fox, the prostate vibrates against your sensitive tip.

You squirm and wiggle under the animatronic, your cock spasming as your nerves overload from the sensations. Foxy strokes himself faster as your balls tighten and your first orgasm spills inside his ass. The warm filling triggers Foxy own orgasm as he cums on you once again, bathing you in his seed.

He doesn't show mercy as he continues his milking, making you cum again and again in his greedy ass. Your mind flickers on and off as your consciousness shuts down in an attempt to preserve your sanity. Darkness takes you once again as the fox continues his lust craze defilement on your body.

 **Night ?**

"H-Hey mom…"

"Morning honey, you haven't called back in weeks. What happened?"

"I-I… Well… I g-got back my old j-job… They w-wanted me back despite q-quitting…"

"Are you alright? You sound different."

"J-just a flu…"

You feel the hook press up under your chin, Foxy holding the phone against your ear as he grinds on your lap. He seems to want another round despite exhausting much of your energy earlier.

"I'll be f-fine mom… I love you…"

You hear the cord snap as the phone goes silent.

"I miss you…"


End file.
